ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Cartoon Nickelodeon: Once Upon A Toon
is a action-comedy-musical comic based on the Disney movies and Cartoon Nickelodeon Network. Plot Four princesses and a Hunchback, after experiencing their tales, decide to work together to help other princesses in-need and to stop a villain army. Characters Main *'Princess Lori' - a Belle-like character and is the main protagonist of the comic. *'Princess Lola Bunny' - a Rapunzel-esque character and is the deuteragonist of the comic. *'Princess Melissa' - a Snow White-esque character and is the triagonist of the comic. *'Princess Lana Loud' - a Tiana-esque character and is the secondary triagonist of the comic. *'Shaggy Rogers/Hunchback of Coolsville' - a Quasimodo-esque character. **'Scooby-Doo' - TBD Allies *'Bobby/The Beast' - The Beast-esque character and is a teen cursed to be a monster. *'Yakko, Wakko and Dot Warner' - a Lumière, Cogsworth and Mrs. Potts-esque group of friends to the Beast. *'Lynn Loud Sr.' - Princess Lori's father and a Maurice-esque character. *'Bugs Bunny' - a Flynn Rider-esque character who later got married to Lola Bunny. *'Tweety Bird' - a Pascal-esque character. *'The Tasmanian Devil' - a Maximus-esque character. *'The Pub Thugs' - a group of thugs who are actually kind-hearted inside. **'Daffy Duck' - TBD **'Porky Pig' - TBD **'Sylvester Pussycat' - TBD **'Foghorn Leghorn' - TBD **'Wile E. Coyote' - TBD **'Pepé Le Pew' - TBD *'Winston' - a Prince Naveen-esque character. *'Granny' - a Mama Odie-esque character. *'Wally Gator' - a Louis-esque character. *'TBD '- a Ray-esque character. *'Lola Loud' - a Charlotte-esque character. *'Velma Dinkley' - a Esmeralda-esque character. *'Princess Linda Doggie' - a Cinderella-esque character. **'Sam and Bobo Pussycat' - two Jaq and Gus-esque helpers to Linda. *'Prince George Doggie' - TBD *'Buster Bunny' - an Aladdin-esque character. **'Timmy Turner' - TBD **'Cosmo' - TBD **'Wanda' - TBD *'Princess Babs Bunny' - TBD *'Sultan Turner' - TBD **'Captain Dinkleberg' - TBD Villains *'Clyde' - Lori's suitor and a Gaston-esque character. **'Lincoln Loud' - Clyde's sidekick and a LeFou-esque character. *'Mother Hazel' - a Mother Gothel-esque character. *'The Stabbington Brothers' - TBD **'Elmer Fudd' - TBD **'Yosemite Sam' - TBD *'Queen Freakshow' - TBD *'Vlad Plasmius' - a Dr. Facilier-esque character and a voodoo man. **'Brandon Hemperger' - a Lawrence-esque character. *'Brimstone' - a Judge Claude Frollo-esque character and a corrupt priest. *'Denzel Crocker' - a Jafar-esque character and a powerful magician. **'Foop' - TBD Issues #''Beauty and the Beast'' - Lori arrives to a castle to save her father and soon she encounters a Beast. However, Clyde wants to marry Lori even if he kills the Beast or send her father to a insane asylum. #''Tangled'' - Princess Lola always wanted to discover what the bright things in the sky are. When a thief named Bugs Bunny comes in, they come in a epic journey. #''Melissa and the Seven Dwarfs'' - TBD #''The Princess and the Frog'' - TBD #''The Hunchback of Coolsville'' - TBD #''Princesses Unite ''- TBD Trivia *Throughout the series, Disney songs are parodied. *There are numerous cameos and mentions of creators, animators and voice actors. **Steven Spielberg made numerous appearances. **The inventing contest is called the Chuck Jones Inventing Contest. **Chris Savino was in the pub where Clyde and Lincoln is. **Butch Hartman and Guy Moon are both one of Vlad's statues and also Arabian Guards. **Bugs Bunny said Fred Flintstone's "Yabba-dabba-doo!" in one issue as a reference to his current voice actor voicing both characters. **The club where the thugs are is called The Blanc Pub. Category:Comics Category:Musicals Category:Comedy Category:Action Category:Coolot's ideas Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas Category:Cartoon Network Category:Nickelodeon Category:Parodies